Wolven Lunacy Prologue
by Skeletal Lunacy
Summary: The typical isolated world of two Wolf Demons trying to make it in a world filled with cruel hearted humans


**_. . .Prologue. . ._**

BR BR 

"Kaori, there is no need to be so hasty." Quickly her Brother fled behind her, trying to keep up with the anxious female wolf demon. "We're not going to be late alright? I have time down perfectly." Seiko Ai spoke with confidence as his lips curled into a strong smile of slight humor. Kaori Ai was many feet ahead of him, her short legs working quickly as she glanced at her watch every so often. "You're crazy, that internal clock of yours is off by a long shot." Both were claded in the typical school uniform. The female's outfits were a simple skirt that came to mid thigh with a silver and midnight blue plaid that matched the midnight blue sweater that would be fitted on the sides for comfort. The males had to wear wide legged midnight blue pants with a silver sweater. Snow still peacefully graced the ground in withered away patches, and another was due soon. Both wolf demons were beautiful in appearance, a completely natural beauty that needed no up keep. Dark and diplomatic was Seiko, logical and wicked was Kaori. They were definitely the product of two powerful and regal Alphas, and their characteristics had been passed down to their offspring in gift. Some day these two would lead their pack in the same honorable footsteps that had beaten a glorious path for the Ai name and family. Walking in the front doors of the High School, both could feel the disapproving eyes seer into their mock human skin. They stood out like two shining stars in a completely pitch black night, and for this they paid the ultimate price. Isolation. Instantly Kaori's behavior shifted to a recluse state, knowing that people were watching them with feeding orbs of fury. Humans could be so hateful, so uncaring and misusing . . . contently able to disregard anything that doesn't strictly involve them. The wolf demon siblings were unwilling to sink to their level and stayed naturally polite to everyone they encountered. They moved in a flowing manner through-out the grouped student body, each person gravitating towards their circle of friends with smiles and cheers of happiness to be reunited again for another exciting day of book worming. Silently the siblings darted around the herds of flocked students, Seiko following closely in Kaori's path, until the fog of teenagers cleared enough for them to walk side by side. More like best friends than relations, Kaori smirked to herself. "That's always a great way to start the day." Her voice mused on the side of the irritated scale, while Seiko flashed his pearly fangs in response. "Always a wonderful experience, makes my blood boil" The demon pairing chuckled briefly before Seiko nodded in the direction of a slender, dark haired human male with a smirk. "There's that slice of human you so desire Sister" His voice tingled with a slight amount of laughter, catching Kaori's frosted honey glare. "Ha! Very funny Seiko but you know what happens when a demon and a human fall in love." Yes, it was something they both knew very well, the demon was to be cut on every major artery and hung up to blood to death, the human would be tortured and then left to rot in the elements. If there were any children they bared, they would be dealt with accordingly. It was forbidden passions, a demon and a human, something that society just possibly could never accept. No matter how true or pure. The school bell wailed out in agony as it was smashed on its side, sending out an echoing wave of blare which made both wolves flinch. In unison they recited, "Must they do that every hour?!" Students that had been gathered in the main hallways began to filter through-out the school, making their travels to their first period classes. Both siblings saluted one another casually before heading off in their own separate directions.

Kaori brushed passed the rushing students, her small frame eaten up by the masses of walking students. Pushing her way into the West Set of classrooms the crowd thinned out in the wide walkway, taking a right at the end of the hallway into the row of Math classes. The third door on the left was the one she entered, only a hand full of classmates were sitting at their desks chatting away like birds that had their morning feast stole from them. Setting down her black tote bag she made quick work of grabbing in class material for the lesson, completely ignoring the others who were now talking in muffled whispers. She had that effect on most humans, so she expected these ones to act no different than the others she had met along her years. It wasn't hard to pick out a demon from a normal mortal, they had ultimate beauty and grace . . . polished perfection in almost anything they did. Except for academic standards. Both Kaori and Seiko weren't that great of students, but all their tests were great and their physical achievement in school was incredible. It was common in a smaller High School for Martial Arts to be considered an after school activity, and the demons loved that above all else. Not only were they being trained in human fighting styles, they were also practicing their skills as a wolf and as a demon. With three different activities, it was hard to imagine that the duo got any time to themselves and for fun. Seiko liked to consider it 'time management', something he did very well. Hell, if he kept Kaori on time and schedule. . .then he must've been a time management wizard. More of the class began to filter into the room, all of them piling up at the material's desk to grab their needed accessories. A round, plump old gal opened the door to make her way into the classroom, the Math Teacher had arrived at last! And with her something else . . . something that _caught Kaori's eye instantly._


End file.
